Paparazzi
by Immortalrunes
Summary: Clary has a paparazzi internship. Jace is the jerk who is also the hot rockstar/ actor. Totally cliche . They meet fall in love , the usual right? This story is different. Follow them as they go through the journey and overcome the obsticals.with OC too..
1. Chapter 1

**Paparazzi**

**This is a new story I started, got my inspiration while listening to paparazzi by lady gaga. Don't know why. I have half the second chapter finished so far so I might update sometime around next week. :)**

**Jace: Are you gonna shut up or what?**

**Me: Don't you dare ( puts on a glare)**

**Jace: I'm not scared of y-**

**Me:strangles him :)**

**Jace : review if you want me alive for the rest of the story!**

I groaned instinctively as the sun's radiant rays hit my face through the window waking me from the deep slumber I was in. I looked at the clock groggily and jumped into full alertness when I saw the time. Today was the first day of my internship. It was practice for those big dreams of mine. Being at premiers, the Oscars, the red carpet among all the others who were waiting for a snapshot of a celebrity. Today was the first step that I would take towards my dream.

Racing downstairs, I sat down and turned on the TV. Ugh, another interview on Jace Lightwood. He was rude and a jerk to everyone, but that didn't matter. America still loved him, if not the world. I had to admit, his songs are pretty good, and his acting was spectacular not to mention his stunning and breathtaking looks. I even have a huge picture of him behind my door, but don't tell anyone. I guess that was why they didn't kick him out of the entertainment world.

I was out of breath by the time I reached the tall building. Still panting heavily, I pushed open the double glass doors and rode the elevator up to the 4th level.

I sat down in one of the many rows of chairs as a middle aged woman named Maryse, according to her nametag, greeted us. She was our boss so to say. After what felt lke hours, my group was going to get our first assignment. I subconciously held my breath as she told us. Jace Lightwood at his movie premier. Great.

**Jace (third person)**

"Could you be any slower?" he snapped at the new employee who cautiously gave him his coffee. He was sitting in his dressing room getting ready for his movie oremier, He examined himself in the mirror checking for any flaws and as usual he was his perfect self. Confidently he went out the door and into his limo.

Stepping out of his limo into the bright flashing lights he walked the red carpet. Walking down the aisle, he sighned autographs and posed for pictures. Halfway to the stadium, amongst the many photographers, he saw a flash of red. Jace turned to meet the gaze of emerald green eyes. He turned away quickly and kept walking with her gaze burning in his mind.

**Clary's POV**

I raised my camera as I watched him make his way down. He turned and his golden eyes met my green ones. It was like those magical moments in movies where the scene darkens and 2 spotlights shine on us. He didn't look like the jerk that I thought he was. For a moment, he looked normal-nice, thats when I knew somewhere deep down he has a good side, Suddenly he broke off the stare and continued his walk to the stadium. Luckily, I had took a few good photos so hopefully I'll pass. I stared down the road ot teh stadium where he once was. He probably forgot the moment he turned away, but I would remember it. Forever. 3 xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Paparazzi**

**Second chapter, I lied. Apparently I got 7 alerts and was more popular than my other story so I got to work and started writing another story. So did anyone read COFA? I ran ( literally) to my nearby bookstore and bought a copy on the release date and finished it on the same day. **

**FACT at the bottom A/N.**

**Clary's POV**

By the time I got to school, everyone was talking about Jace, his movie and how he saved Aline Penhallow's ass from drowning. I went down the noisy hallway to meet Isabelle...my best friend by my locker. I found it strange that I didn't know her last name, where she lives, her siblngs, or any family related subjects. I didn't want to push her though when I knew she was extremely touchy on the subject. At first, I thought it was lack of trust, but it wasn't. We had been friends since the beginning of summer ,and I think I proved myself trustworthy. 10 minutes later, she finally showed up.

"Why so late today?" I asked.

"Um, our car got in uh traffic." she stammered looking at the ground. I wasn't buying it, but nodded and smiled understandingly. Just then, the bell rang and we jurried off to our classes.

Later that day, I went to the office to find everyone all nervous and jittery.

"What's wrong?" I asked one of the other interns.

"Jace Lightwood is coming for an interview!" she said (more like squealed). I wonder if he remembers. "_Snap out of it Clary, he's a jerk, besides her probably won't remember anyway," _A voice in my head told me."_But he might"_ another voice said. They argued for a few moments before I stopped them to prevent myself from looking crazy. They-I finally decided that I wouldn't aproach him nor would I ignore him if he by some miracle recognized me. I heard screaming which meant he was outside. Downstairs. Right now.

**Jace's POV**

The second I stepped out of my limo, I was hounded with reporters hungry for anything they could get out of me. I walked in silence towards the tall building.

I stalked up to the 4th floor without bothering to say hi to the receptionist that greeted me. As I entered the building, the squeals and screams could be heard from a mile away. I scanned the room and I saw _her_. The redhead from the premier. She was in the corner working away at the copying machine without paying the least bit attention to the fact that Jace Lightwood was in the same room as her. I walked over to her as calmly as I could.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled. I felt 15 eyes staring at me, so I turned and glared at them causing them to all rush around and pretend to work.

She didn't turn, just kept staring at the machine and sighed then mumbled " And just when I thought you were different." A look of confusion took over the glare I had plastered on my face. She took this chance to push past me and walk down the narrow hallway. I didn't move, I just repeated what she said over and over in my head while staring blankly at the machine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glisten at the side of the machine. I picked it up, it was a necklace with a small charm on it. The charm consisted of small jewels and if you looked closely, it said true love forever in the middle. He stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans and planned on returning it. It was just a matter of when.

**Clary's POV**

"What the hell is your problem?" A voice behind me growled. The voice that could only belong to Jace Lightwood. A look of shock and surprise crossed my face which he couldn't see because I wasn't facing him. "And just when I thought you were different" I said to myself. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted saying it. I didn't want to explain my pathetic reason for my statement. I saw a look of confusion that wiped the glare off his face. _"Damn, he heard it," _I thought to myself. I panicked so I pushed past him and hurried down the hall.

One hour later/10 minutes after the interview, I took my notes down to my desk. Right before I reached it, I heard 2 voices. A female voice, and male voice.

"-But the label," the woman said.

"Mom, I don't care what the f****** ( cuz it's rated T) label thinks," he said angrily. Curiously, I peeked out just when the guy-Jace stormed pass me but not before he gave me a look. No, it wasn't an angry look which was not exactly normal to him. I walked slowly in front of the wall to reveal Maryse. Of course. Maryse Lightwood. Jace Lightwood. Maryse gave me a nervous smile and flitted off towards the direction that Jace went. So Maryse was Jace's mom. Wow, did anybody even know that? I'm pretty sure it wasn't in the magazines. I would know because of my cousins. They WORSHIP him. Literally.

The rest of the day, I tried not to think about him but I now think that he's permanently tatooed into my brain. Apparently, if Maryse is his "Mother" I'll probably be seeing a lot more of him. What's gonna happen? Well anyone who knows Jace knows that he's unpredictable. I looked down and noticed that my necklace was gone.

**A/N: keep reviewing!**

**FACT: Ed Westwick (from gossip girl aka my fav show) and the girl who's gonna play Clary is gonna read the audio cd! Just in case you didn't know. xoxo iH3aRtChAc3CrAf0rD used to be Twilightluvergurl ( not really anymore) **


	3. Chapter 3 Putting together the puzzle

**Paparazzi chapter 3**

**A/N: Tell me if Jace is changing too quickly but I couldn't think of anything else that happens before he changes. From now on until summer I'll only be able to update on the weekends but...(read A/N at the end to find out) btw thanks so much for the review and the great response to this story. I really appreciate it. And excuse my attempt to sound wise. :)**

_Love is inevitable. The weakest become stronger. The strongest of us become weaker. And yet those are the ones who seem to fall the hardest._

_xoxo, iH3aRtChAc3cRaWf0rDxxx_

**Jace's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and looked around confusedly. When had I fallen asleep? I sat up and examined the delicate necklace that I still clutched in my hand. I felt a sudden pang of happiness, something I had not felt since I became Jace Lightwood the A-list celebrity instead of Jace Lightwood the kid who got picked on.

After getting dressed and everything, I went down to the kitchen. Tanya, the maid as you would call it was setting the large dining room table that was rarely used.

"Morning." I said to her. She almost dropped all the plates and gaped at me. After a moment, she snapped out of her trance and said,"Good morning, "

"Call me Jace," I said and gave her one of my used-to-be world famous smile. She looked like she almost fainted at my sudden niceness, I must've been rude. Without a word, I slipped out of the room and into the awaiting limo.

**Clary's POV**

(Clary=Underlined Isabelle=** Bold**)

Hey wanna hang this afternoon?  A moment later, Clary's phone buzzed with a new text message.

**Can't, sorry**

Oh ok another time then

**Course**

Clary entered the double doors and gasped.

**With Jace**

_I'm gonna ask her out_ He thought as her got out of the building, texting the limo driver to pick him up.

**Clary's POV**

"Isabelle?" Clary gasped staring at her dark haired friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I uh-" Isabelle started but was cut off by Maryse walking into the room.

"Clary you know, you don't have work today" She told me.

"I know, I had to pick up a few things" I responded,still eyeing Isabelle.

"Ok, I'll be in my office if you need me. Have fun girls," Maryse smiled and picked up some files from a nearby desk.

"How did y-" I started asking.

"Isabelle told me all about you." She winked at Isabelle as if to say _Good Luck_ and headed out of the room leaving me and Isabelle staring at each other awkwardly.

"So, care to explain?" I asked. Silence. That's what filled the room for minutes which seemed like hours. I took this time to put the puzzle pieces together in my head. Isabelle is Maryse's daughter. Maryse is Jace mother. So Jace was Isabelle's brother!

I broke the silence by yelling (considering that there was no one else here) "You're Jace Lightwood's sister!" My eyes were as wide as an owl from the astonishment of my new discovery. "Why didn't you tell me?" She motioned for me to sit down.

"I didn't want you to judge, just cause I'm Jace's sister, in a good or bad way. You were the only friend I've had in a while." She explained. I sympathized her. I got where she was coming from after listening to her side of the story. It must've been obvious in my eyes because she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Forgiven?" She asked just to make sure.

"Forgiven" I agreed and she gave me the biggest hug ever. I later found out that they kept their relationship to Jace a secret because they wanted a normal life.

**Third person**

Clary and Isabelle were happily chatting away when Jace arrived at the building.

"Izzy?" Jace stood in the middle of the two of them interrupting their talk. Isabelle stared and gaped when she heard the familiar voice call her by her nickname. She hasn't let anybody call her that since he became a jerk.

"J-Jace?" She questioned not knowing if she was seeing things.

"I want to apologize for the last few years and no, I'm not drunk. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to talk to Clary for a minute." He said.

"Um, ok" said Isabelle distracted still taking in the events that happened in the past minute and moved aside. Jace motioned Clary to a nearby room.

"I'm sorry for how I acted , do you think we could start over?" Jace apologized.

Clary looked into his eyes and could tell that he was truly sorry so she replied, "Sure, I'm Clary," And stuck out her hand.

"Jace" he introduced himself and shook Clary's oustretched hand. Then he gave his dazzling smile and asked hopefully, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Of course" answered Clary happily.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 10" He handed her a piece of paper with his phone number in it which Clary put in her pocket.

"But how will you know where I live?" Clary asked.

"Trust me, I have my ways" With that, he winked and led her out the door. Before he exited the building, he turned to Isabelle "And Izzy, tell mom to expect me to dinner tonight." He knew it would make them happy as they have been begging him for a year now. He flashed Clary a smile and walked out of the building.

**A/N: (continued from top) As I was saying, I'll update on the weekends but... If everyone reviews I might update before the weekend. So basically the point is ( you've most likely heard it before)**

**Reviews= hyper author= faster chapters**

**I would write this chapter longer but I wanted a chapter of fluff about the date. :) **

**xoxo, iH3aRtChAc3cRaWf0rDxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 The date

**Paparazzi chapter 4**

**A/n****: Wrote another chapter... thanks for the reviews. Two chapters this weekend. Anyway, this chapter is about the date , hence the title. So this is basically fluff. The third person part isn't written very well, but I was kinda rushing. If there are any mistakes , sorry my sister wanted to use the computer so I was typing REALLY . I was thinking of watching a movie w/my bestie, any suggestions? ... ENJOY! :)**

_The first time you fall in love, it changes your life forever, and no matter how hard you try, the feeling never goes away...especially if it's Jace Lightwood. :)_

**Clary's POV**

I struggled to comb my frizzy hair while talking to Izzy. I ran around the room, panicking. It was already 9:50.

"You're gonna look fine, geez you sound like it's the end of the world,"Izzy said trying to calm me.

"Well, you should see my room," I joked. "And I'm going on a date with Jace Lightwood. I sounded like an obsessed fangirl, I'm just crazy nervous right now." A moment of silence passed as I quickly reapplied my lip gloss seeing that me biting my lip of nervousness has resulted in wiping it off. "Sorry, it must be awkward, I mean he _is _your brother."

"No, it's fine, but you could talk to Bri about it." She suggested mentioning our other friend Brianna.

"Maybe when we get back to school on Monday. Come with me?" Isabelle decided nervously.

"Sure, I can't wait to see her reaction, " I smiled at the though. Bri was obsessed with Jace. Exibit A-her room.

I heard a car pull up on the driveway, "He's here, I'll call you tomorrow, Bye, " I squealed a bit at the end. I'm not exactly the most popular person at school so, although this is not my first date,it was pretty close.

"K, have fun," I could practically see her smirking when she said that. I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket and practically flew downstairs.

**Third Person POV**

Before Clary went out the door, she looked at the clock in the hallway. 10:00. Exactly.

She walked out the door to Jace.

"Hey," he greeted her smiling.

"Hi,wow I can see it now, front page headline, **Jace Lightwood on time**" she joked. He just laughed and gave a little peck on her cheek making her blush to his delight.

In the limo they made small talk like" What's your favorite color?" Then it got more intimate like "Are you a virgin." And apparently the answer to that was exactly what they expected. It also resulted in Clary turning as red as her hair. Nearing their destination, they were sitting _very _close, but they were both secretly enjoying it.

Before getting out of the limo, Jace put on his hat and sunglasses. They got their tickets and bought tons of snacks. Clary wanted to watch Prom, which Jace endured by snacking on popcorn and chips. After the movie, they snuck in 3 more. Soul Surfer, Source Code, and Rio.

Getting back in the limo, Jace asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

Clary thought for a while, "Mcdonalds." Jace wrinkled his nose.

"Not everyone eats at 5 star restaurants you know, and besides, you should try it." After getting their food they went outside. "Where's the limo?" She said noticing that the long limo was gone, replaced by a _very _expensive looking Lamborghini Reventon.

"I thought we should try to be more inconspicuous." He explained.

"Yeah,"Clary replied not really seeing how _that_ car would be inconspicuous. In fact, people might stare at it as much as the limo. Jace opened the door for Clary like a perfect gentlemen, and Clary giggled. After about 15 minutes of driving, they stopped and parked at the edge of a hill topped with lush, and soft green grass. They also had an amazing view of the city. Clary thought it felt like heaven.

**Clary's POV**

This place was wonderful. It was very peaceful. I could hear the birds chirping away in the trees, the wind blowing softly, and the sounds of the city sounded distant. You could see far out to the ocean from here. I felt like I was flying.

We were on the hood of Jace's car eating our lunch and making small talk. I turned to Jace "This place is amazing,"

He turned to look at me, but his gaze didn't linger, instead he turned back to stare at the horizon as he talked, "Yeah, it really is, I use to live around here. Sometimes my dad took me here on the weekends. This place makes me feel free, like I could l let go of everything. If I had a bad day, it would cheer me up. When I was little, I thought it was magical. Although that might not be true, it really is a special place."

My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion,"You mean Robert?"

"No, Stephen Herondale, my real dad," he said.

"I'm sorry" I felt bad for asking.

"S'okay" He replied. We went back to silence. With anyone else, it would have awkward, but with Jace, it was comfortable.

Jace's hands cupped my eyes as he guided me. "Where are we going?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." As we got closer, I could hear waves crashing, smell the salt in the air, and feel the soft sand in my toes. He let go of my eyes and watched me take in the spectacular scenery. We were alone, which made it more beautiful.

"Wow" was all I could say, I was speechless. We found a spot in the sand and sat there watching the sunset.

"Close your eyes" Jace instructed. About 5 minutes later, I felt him put a necklace on me. "Open your eyes," I looked down and saw my missing necklace. "Now look over there" My gaze followed where he pointed and gasped. There in the sand was a gigantic heart made of lit candles. I walked over. In the middle of the heart was _Be my girlfriend? _

I turned to Jace, "Yes, of course" He then leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled back, I blushed furiously.

"Jace, you didn't have to make it like a marriage proposal." I said.

"I wanted to make it special," he replied.

"I'll remember this forever, thank you so much" We found our way back to our previous spot and talked.

"Clary, I want to apologize for when we first met, I'll make it up to you, promise."

"It's okay, Jace, " I smiled.

I looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish," I closed my eyes.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"I wish this moment would last forever." I replied.

"Me too."he agreed. After 20 minutes, he drove me home. Before I got out of the car, I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok" I smiled, and walked happily into my house.


	5. Chapter 5 Just a dream?

**Paparazzi chapter 5**

**This chapter is pretty short, but I think I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow. Very stressful... 2 big projects and a big test coming up, but I'll still keep writing this story. Anyway, I went to watch soul surfer like hawaiian girl suggested. Awesome movie. And I watched Wild Child (hope Alex Pettyfer plays Jace). :) And for the plot, I thought of 2 already... and it'll definatly have drama(which you all suggested, thx btw) and probably a mix of the others. A story that I reccomend is Turbulence( luv that one, fav MI story) and Rogue (other fav). New favorite song I'm addicted to which I think you should listen to is Fly by Nicki Minaj ft Rihanna (luv Rihanna's part). Very long A/N. Thanks for all the reviews :) **

_"You need trust to love, but first you need to love in order to trust."_

**Clary's POV (Monday)**

This morning I had the strangest dream. I had woken up startled, thoughts swirling in my head.

_A girl, me, was in a small field, odd I thought. I looked around and saw that the sky was grey. The girl bent down and picked up a small flower, smiling contently. Although the scene was peaceful, I couldn't help but wonder why it seemed so dark. Fierce winds swept across the field of grass making the trees tremble, but the girl didn't seem to notice. All around her things were changing. But her aura seemed to remain peaceful. A shadowed figure appeared at the end of the field. It seemed to be growing larger, moving closer. The figure emerged from the dark shadow. My heart stopped. It was Jace. A luminous golden light glowed brighter as he seemed to come closer. Silence. And then he was in front of her. I was confused. Wasn't the scene before me supposedly happy? Why did I feel a small pang of sadness. He kissed her. Softly. And walked away. She called out to her, but he didn't turn. I felt her pain, unbearable sadness overtook me. I didn't know why, but I began to sob uncontrollably. I knelt down to the ground in agony. I watched the girl doing the same, almost as if mirroring my actions. I watched him near the horizon. I called out to him one last time, and he disappeared into the dark shadows once again._

What did this mean? Is it trying to tell me something? I managed to trudge all the way to school, trying to force a smile on my face. I went to get some books from my locker waiting for Isabelle to arrive. I replayed the scene over and over in my head.

"Clary?" Isabelle said, but when it didn't work she tried again,"Clary?" That instantly broke my train of thought and I turned toward her confused.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You wanna talk about it?" She said worriedly. Honestly, I didn't know how she knew something was up, but I figured, she knew me well. I told her about my dream.

"It was just a dream Clary," She said trying to comfort me.

"I know, but I still keep feeling like it's telling me something. Something-I just don't know what." I said as my eyebrows wrinkled in deep concentration.

**Jace's POV**

The date was great. Better than I imagined. I pulled out my phone and texted her knowing that this was her lunch break.

(**Jace****; **Clary)

**Hey , what are u doing?**

Just thinking

**about?**

nothing

**are you sure?** When had I become so considerate? But she was Clary, and I cared about her.

yes, totally, gtg to class now, bye :)

**ok bye, talk to you later**

I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She seemed so distant.

**Clary's POV**

Throughout the day, the dream had been on my mind, but I continued to tell myself it was just a dream. Instead I tried to focus my thoughts on our date. It was beautiful, magical. I just need to keep my thoughts on that for the rest of the day.

It was late in the afternoon, as I walked down the street. Nearby, was a stand selling magazines. I walked to it, picking up a random magazine, not really looking at the cover. I smiled at the headline: **Jace Lightwood ditches the bad boy attitude.** Paying for the magazine, I walked home. A minute after stepping through the door, the back pocket of my jeans vibrated. A text. I pulled out my phone.

**(Jace,** Clary)

**Meet me at the park a block away from your house? Do you know where it is?**

Sure, and yes I used to go there all the time when I was little.

**Great, see you at 6**

Won't people see you though?

**Don't worry, I checked it out yesterday and it was pretty secluded.**

ok, see you at 6  , I promised.

**Preview of next few chapters or 1 chapter depending on how long I write it:**

**(Every line is a different part )**

"Did you ever think we weren't meant to be?"

I turned back, and gasped.

"Clary!"

I left the room, in tears, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry"

"Goodbye"

**xoxo iH3aRtChAc3cRaWf0rDxxx (in case you can't read it it's I Heart Chace Crawford xxx)**


	6. Chapter 6 meant to be?

**Paparazzi ch 6**

**Happy mothers day! This chapter is short but important, part of the plot. It makes the story move a little bit slower I guess. I used to have a problem of writing a story too slowly until it became boring. Now, I write making the story go too fast. :) anyway Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! :) I'll try to write a longer chapter next time though.**

**So far:**

**Reviews:23**

**Alerts:24**

**Favs: 9 **

_"The minute you think of giving up, think of why you held on so long."_

**Clary's POV**

I ran across the street looking at my destination. The news I was about to deliver to Jace sent my heart racing. I didn't have to, but it felt right. My heartbeat quickened when I saw him sitting on a nearby bench looking absent mindedly at his phone with his sunglasses.

I sat next to him. He looked up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Hey," He greeted. I didn't respond, just looked wordlessly in the distance.

"Have you ever thought that we were never meant to be?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Why?" He asked,not knowing what to answer with my sudden question.

"Jace, you are Jace Lightwood, I'm-I'm nobody," I said.

"Clary, you're not nobody, ok? You're special, beautiful. That's why you're breaking up with me?" He replied knowing what's coming.

"We're moving to fast, I mean we just met last week. Let's face it, we barely know each other. And, I know this won't last, why not just end it before we fall to hard." He stared at me sadness etched in his features.

"Clary-" I shushed him before he could start.

" We have different lifestyles, nothing in common, if we were together, we would we pushing fate. It wouldn't be worth it." I almost started to cry as I said those words.

"I don't get it, why all this-" He gestured with his hands," now?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just caught up in the moment, wanted to make it last. A dream,but now I woke up, and realized the truth." I paused and tried to give a small smile. I had only known him for a week, I was falling for him too fast. I needed to slow down, and this was the only way. I stood up on the verge of tears. He grabbed my arm.

"Can't you just give me a chance? You know what changed me? You, you fucking changed me. Is that not proof enough for you? What's all this sudden crap Clary? "

"I'm sorry, goodbye,"I cried and ran away in tears.

"Clary!" He called after me, but I kept running. Running from the place where I left Jace Lightwood, every girl's dream.

**Jace's POV**

I couldn't believe Clary broke up with me. When I thought about it, we were moving fast. But I thought that didn't matter. I knew one week wasn't enough time to truly love someone, but I cared about Clary more than the other random girls I had hooked up with. They never lasted longer than a week. Clary made me realize who I really was. It was like I slept a jerk and woke up my old self. I knew that being with her kept me grounded. Kept me myself. And I knew one thing, I was going to win Clary back.


	7. Chapter 7 trying to forget

**Paparazzi**

**chapter 7 - Trying to Forget**

**A/n: This chapter is kind of short also. This is kind of a filler chapter though. So, I have a question. I know how betas work but, how do I get or be one? Anyway, this was written and supposed to be posted on Sunday but ffnet didn't work for whatever reason and I couldn't upload anything. Does anyone else watch Gossip Girl and is really sad that season 5 starts in fall? I am. So far I know 3 CW shows are ending in the same week. Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill (finale today), and Hellcats(finale also today). Weird. That was totally random so on with the story. **

**P.S I'll probably say this every chapter but... Thanks for all the reviews!**

**P.P.S I luv the quote used for this chapter even though it was a pain in the butt bolding the selected words. :)**

**Disclamer: I forgot to put this the last few chapters but here goes. I own TMI...in my dreams. **

_Love= we __**think**__ about it, __**dream**__ about it, lose sleep __**worrying**__ about it, when we __**don't**__ have it we search for it and when we __**discover **__it we __**don't **__know __**what**__ to do with it, we fear __**losing**__ it. It is our __**source**__ of __**pleasure **__and __**pain **__but we can't __**predict **__which it will be __**from**__ one __**moment **__to the __**next. **__It's a short word, __**easy **__to spell, __**difficult**__ to define, and... __**impossible **__to live __**without. **__:)_

**Clary's POV**

I had the same dream. This time, it skipped the part when it was somewhat peaceful. It blurred completely until he turned his back. I couldn't help but call to him again, like the night before, and again he didn't turn. I woke up gasping with tears in my eyes. Again. It has been a week of having this dream every night. A week since I had seen Jace, in person. A week since this nightmare had started. Being alone in my room brang back memories, the view, the night on the beach, and our kiss. And once these came into mind, the day at the park appeared in my head. School wasn't much better.

"Hey Clary," Isabelle attempted to try being cheerful.

"Hey," I said opposite of Isabelle's cheerfulness. Before either one of us could say anything else, Bri came smiling, not sensing anything was wrong.

"Hey Bri," Isabelle said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Bri questioned sensing my mood.

"Nothing," I said with a slight smile. Isabelle gave me a look to say _when are we telling her?_. I shrugged and walked off to class.

Ever since last week I've been trying to find that place that Jace had taken me. I felt like something was pulling me there, like I was supposed to go there. It would be hard trying to find it just driving around , but I wasn't giving up. I knew I probably wanted to go there because of it's connection to Jace, but it was a good place to think. To think about my life. To think if I had made the right decision.

My mom had not yet bought me a car and I was saving up for one. Borrowing Isabelle's seemed like the best way to go. She didn't ask why though, and even I wasn't sure. Was I supposed to tell her that I'm borrowing her car to find the place her brother/my ex brought me?

I pulled out my phone from my pocket. No messages; no missed calls. I sighed and scrolled down the abnormally small list of contacts. I wasn't exactly the most popular person.

_Isabelle_

_Mom_

_Luke (my stepfather)_

_Bri_

_Jace_

I stopped at the last name. I had the urge to press the was just a phone call away.

_You broke up with him yourself. _I told myself. I put my phone back in my pocket and continued driving.

**Jace's POV (day before Clary)**

I was walking quickly to towards my dressing room to get ready, when I was stopped by the director. I looked at his name tag. Mike Johanson. Hmm, his name sounded familiar.

"We're going to the local cafe and I want you and Aline to act like a couple." He demanded.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"To promote the movie of course, viewers will be more eager to see it if you weren't biting each other's head off in real life."

"But-" I started.

"No buts, from now on you and Ms. Penhallow will be hollywood's happiest couple until the movie premiers. Then you can do whatever you like. I don't care. " He said sternly. I sighed. The old me would have exploded in front of the director but that would just be going back to my old ways. What would Clary think of this? She'd probably think I was over her and with Aline just days after breaking up. Clary was always on my mind. Everything I did, everything I said, I always considered her . She was always on my mind. I realized the director was waiting for me to say something. I sighed and nodded heading off to my dressing room.

**Clary's POV (back to a day after Jace's POV)**

After about 30 minutes of driving, I headed into a secluded forest. I kept going further and further and after 5 minutes I saw a clearing , I stepped on the gas pedal harder. I gasped when I saw the view. This was it. It was even more extraordinary than I remembered. I looked out to the city and thought of Jace. I remembered our conversation. He really changed. He was human with me. Not the cold hearted person he was before. This place brang back memories. Good memories.

I spent about 2 hours there, sitting, listening to music, and thinking. Then I headed home feeling content.

A few blocks away from my house, I stopped at a local Starbucks. I paid the cashier and took my coffee getting ready to head out to the car when a magazine on the rack caught my eye. **Jace Lightwood and Aline Penhallow; Hollywood's newest couple.** I stared at it frozen. It took me a few seconds to unfreeze and take a closer look. There were 3 pictures. One where Aline was giving Jace a kiss on the cheek, another where they were holding hands, and the last where Aline's head was resting on Jace's shoulder. I didn't move, just stared at the pictures with my mouth hanging open. A girl about the same age as me walked over.

"It's too bad isn't it. Jace Lightwood taken again. Good attitude too now. But don't take it too hard. Every other girl in the country's just as dissappointed." She said not knowing truely how this affected me. All I could manage to do was nod and run out of the shop. I knew she was just trying to comfort me, but I was too shocked to remain polite.

Once I got home, I didn't bother to say hi to my mom or Luke. I just ran up and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8 Unsolved Questions

**Paparazzi**

**chapter 8**

**Shopping trip and unsolved questions**

**A/n: This chapter is short and to be honest, it sucks. I wasn't really inspired and couldn't think of anything, but decided to get a chapter out. Don't worry, I got the plot, just don't want to race into it. Next chapter's gonna involve Jace,so keep reading. BIG event next chapter...Also, try my story I'd love you if I could, and one-shot, Speak now or forever hold your Peace.**

**Endorsing:**

**90mph too fast by kissingfire**

**love that one! **

_"Dying isn't when your heart siezes to beat, but when you can't find the pieces anymore."_

**Clary's POV**

This morning, I slept in unsuccesfully,waking up to someone shaking me. I groaned and turned over, grabbing the blanket over my head.

"Come on Clary, you gotta get up." a familiar voice said. "Come on, we gotta go shopping today!" After that statement, I was certain it was Isabelle.

"What do you want?" I mumbled from under the blanket.

"Get up! It's 11:30, we gotta get there before 12 or the sale will end!" She exclaimed excitedly. I shot up when she said 11:30. I had never slept in so late before. I guess thats what happens when you cry yourself to sleep.

"How'd you get in?" I squinted my eyes suspiciously, or maybe it was my eyes trying to get used to the light.

"Your mom let me in."

"I thought I told her to let me sleep in today." I whined.

"Too bad, now get up, we gotta hurry" She said, pulling me up. I put my hands up in surrender and started to get up.

"Isn't this fun?" She squealed enthusiastically.

I tried to smile and said," Yeah great" in the most cheerful voice I could. Then, I heard a gasp.

"OMG, I loooooovvvee this store!" She said making love sound like 4 syllables. She pulled me in before I could see which store I was going in.

Izzy held up a bright yellow tank, "hmm, this is cute but I think it's too...too crossing guardish." Then she said something else, but it all sounded like a mumble. I sat on the small bench near the dressing room.

After about 40 minutes of Isabelle's constant chattering, she came back with a huge pile of clothes, almost over her head. She put them down and to my surprise, grabbed half and piled it into my arms.

"Here you go, now go try them on." She gestured to the fitting room.

I came out wearing a purple ruffled shirt with no sleeves, black necklace, and black skinny jeans. I also had on black leather jacket, and reluctantly, heels. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Izzy examined me, and made a swirling motion with her hand, gesturing me to turn around. I rolled my eyes and did. She then nodded her head approvingly.

"You look ah-mazing" She finally said. "You should totally get it."

"Um Izzy? How am I supposed to pay for all this?"

"No silly, I'm paying,"She waved her hands like it was no big deal.

"But Izzy, this is like over a hundred bucks." I gestured to the clothes I still had on.

"Consider it a gift"

"Iz-"

"Don't Iz me, now go change out of it so I can pay." She demanded with a smirk evident on her face. I sighed and stomped back in the dressing room closing the purple curtain behind me.

We sat at the food court. Izzy was eating her salad and looking around excitedly, probably planning where we were going to go next. I looked at my untouched salad and stared back at the ceiling.

She put down her fork and stared at me,"Ok Clary, what's wrong?And don't say nothing"she added.

"What do you know about Aline Penhallow?" I asked looking down.

"Other than she's a bitch, why?" she asked.

"Just curious," I lied, but by the look of her face, she wasn't believing it, but went on and told me about her anyway.

"Well, she likes pink, no hot pink, and is starring in Caught (**just made it up, sounds like an action name)** as the female lead role. Oh right, Jace is in that movie too as the-, oh right her love interest." she paused and made a face,"likes wearing flashy stuff, oh and can you believe she wore a neon pink dress on the red carpet? Hilarious, front page of a million magazines! Terrible taste, um long black hair, but you knew that already."

"Wait-wait Izzy, I don't mean like that. I mean what do you know know about her." I hoped she caught on without me having to explain myself. Eventually, after a minute of silence, she did.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Anyway, she has been to my house once, only because the directors were at our house for a meeting. She kept giving me dirty glances. She is a total drama queen. She hates my guts, I hate her guts."

"Aren't her and Jace dating?" I asked in a small voice.

She didn't seem to notice and said between laughs, "You- th-ink- Ja-Jace is -dating-A-Aline?" When she sobered up enough, she said" I can't believe you thought that, he hates her guts as much as I only reason why he's doing this movie is to get more publicity. Where'd you hear that anyway?"

"In a magazine." I replied guiltily.

"You can't trust those things, thats why I don't read them. They're all full of lies." After a while she said "Ok, well now that we've got that cleared up, lets go shall we?"

I nodded, and followed her, my hands full of bags. I walked slowly, but my heart was racing, and my head was filled with unsolved questions, I could almost see gears turning at the speed of light. Maybe that's what they'll always be, unsolved.

"Clary, hurry up" a voice in the distance called. I raced ahead, but my mind was still thinking of one word. One word that echoed in my brain.

_unsolved_


End file.
